The present invention relates to a method for copying a document in a facsimile system, and in particular to a self multi-copy method.
A facsimile is generally a communication appliance which scans the contents of a document, decomposes the scanned signal into picture elements to convert the signal to an electric data and then transmits the data to another facsimile, which receives the data transmitted from above and restores it into an original document. A facsimile has various additional functions other than transmitting of pictures or documents of its own function, according to the developement of communication and electronic industries, for example, a multi-address calling function, automatic dialing function, copying function, transmitting/receiving reporting function for the management of facsimile status and various other functions.
Heretofore, according to the document copying method of a facsimile, when copy execution data, caused by pressing the key for copying, is detected under the insertion of the document in predetermined state, the facsimile system scans the contents of the inserted document to convert it into an electric signal. The facsimile system in which the contents of a document is converted to an electric signal executes the coding and decoding process by digitizing the electrically converted signals, and the decoded signal is outputted to a recording device within the facsimile system, so that the printing operation is executed. When the insertion of another document is detected in copy mode after the execution of said operation, the same operation executed above is repeated to print out the contents of the inserted document.
However, the conventional copying method of the facsimile system, operating as above, has been giving users great inconvenience in the case of several duplications of the contents of one document because it is limited to the single-page copy of a document. Therefore, there is a disadvantage with the conventional method, for example, when many copies of each document are required, the user must repeat the above process one time for each copy desired.